Let's Take a Flight
by nudgeness15
Summary: NIGGY! FAX! Iggy and Nudge get things started and Angel An argument between Nudge and Max. Review please! Oh yeah Nudge is 15 not 12 IGGY IS NOT BLIND IN ANY OF MY STORIES UNLESS I SAY DIFFERENTLY. i only put that in caps bc i wanted u 2 read it. enjoy!
1. I guess you could call it a date

**I don't own any of these characters people they belong to James Patterson. Enjoy!**

Nudge's POV:

"Hey." Iggy says walking into me and Angel's room. "Hi Ig." I say sliding over on my bed so he could sit. "Hey Ig? What for dinner? I'm starving. I hope we have spaghetti, I love your spaghetti Ig, that is the only thing that I will eat besides salad right now. You can say thanks to Fang for making me go on meat strike. How can you like de¾"

Iggy's hand is on my mouth again cutting me off. " Nudge please! I will make spaghetti if you stop making my ears bleed. We are having spaghetti, ravioli, and salad."

I smile satisfied. Iggy speaks again " Hey Nudge… um would you want to come for a flight with me tonight? Around about 6:30?" I smile " Sure!"


	2. Picnic

Chapter 2

**Just a little note this is when Iggy got his sight back, hope that clears up any confusion. Enjoy!**

**Iggy POV**

Nudge and I skip dinner and I pack some of it for a sunset picnic. Man am I nervous, Fang is giving me one of those 'are you ok?' looks. I just nod. Then I see Nudge come in with her green top and camouflage pants on.

**Nudge POV**

"Iggy I'm ready." I walk into the kitchen and see that he is holding a basket. He says to me "How would you like a sunset picnic?" A large smile lights up my face. " Ig, you know me so well." He pretends to be surprised "Whoa! Nudge is being normal and speaking in humanlike sentences!" I blush deep red. Iggy grabs my hand and we jump from the E shaped house.

The sun is at my favorite point right now and we are sitting in a meadow looking strait out to it.

Iggy pulls out tins of spaghetti for us and I start eating… man I didn't really notice how hungry I really was!

After I finish, Iggy starts up a fire and we roast marshmellows. Iggy says "Nudge, you kinda smell like watermelon." So he _did _notice my perfume! Yay! I blush again, and something happens out of the blue. He kissed me! His lips are so soft… and he smells so good… I just can't help but kiss back.

He rubs the spot just between my wings and I sigh. That must of sent him into a near frenzy because he was kissing me much more passionately. Suddenly we are falling on the blanket. We break apart and watch the sun set and Iggy puts out the fire and we head back home. Time for embarrassment.

**Iggy POV**

I kissed her. At first she was in shock but then she kissed me back. I started to be brave and I rubbed the spot right between her wings. She sighed and that made me totally happy and she pushed me onto the blanket. We made out for a good 5 minutes and then we broke away.

We looked at the sunset and I got up and put the fire out. Now how to tell Max.


	3. Fight

Max POV

" **Ok… it's been 2 hours and Iggy and Nudge are not back yet…" Hint the joking and sarcasm in that. Fang rolls his eyes and looks at the ceiling uninterested. **

**Angel says " Um… Max they're home… go easy on them they are embarrassed for some reason…" Oh crap what happened? Why are they embarrassed? **

**Iggy opens the door and Nudge walks in not looking at any of our faces. Iggy shuts the door and walks upstairs to his room. Nudge stares after him her eyes all droopy. She goes to the counter and grabs and apple. She walks into the living room and flicks on the T.V.**

**Nudge POV**

Oh man that was painful there was soooooo much tesion in the kitchen when I walked in. Fang look to interested in the ceiling and Angel was stifling back laughter.

_Nudge… what happened?_

_Um… nothing Angel please get out of my head._

_But you guys…_

_ANGEL!!!_

_Sorry._

I went to the counter and grabbed an apple and quickly went to the living room and turned on the T.V. I knew that Max was going to follow me so I just carried on with what I was going to do earlier before the… um… date.

I heard Max get up from the table and she opened up the doors that lead to the living room.

"Nudge. I want to know _everything_." Max said. I sighed. " Maaax. Fine I'll tell you. Well Iggy came to my room this afternoon and asked if I wanted to go for a flight later and I said yes. So Iggy made dinner and then he packed some for us and we went for a sunset picnic and we ate and talked… and… um…" I looked down and acted really interested into the carpet.

" And what??? Nudge just spit it out I wanna know!" I looked up at her in surprise. She wasn't mad, her teenage gossip instinct had just kicked in. I was experiencing teenage Max. " Well… he um… he kissed me."

I heard gasps coming from the other side of the door and I got up and ran over to the door and banged on it as hard as I could (which is pretty hard) I heard Fang say ow and I mumbled " That's what you get."

Max was looking at me in awe. She looked a little pissed and also happy at the same time. Her leader instinct kicked in again. She screamed at me " IGGY KISSED YOU NUDGE!? WHY DID YOU LET HIM?"

I was shocked that she would say that. I screamed right back at her infuriated. " I LET HIM KISS ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO KISS HIM TOO. HAPPY?" I stormed out of the room and up to my room and cried.

Everybody was happy about Max and Fang getting together but nobody could be happy about me and Iggy? So not fair.


	4. Apologies

Hey people! You guys can help me write! Give me suggestions in your reviews and I will consider them. Thanks!

**Max POV**

Oh man I didn't mean for it to be that insulting. It just caught me off guard… oh man she's really mad at me. Voice? Got any advise?

_Max… you're on your own._

"Max what was all that?" Fang says as he walks into her room. I growl. " Who's side are you on?!" Fang says " I'm on neither side. I'm neutral. But I do think that you should apologize."

"Why should I her and Iggy are 3 years apart!" Fang shakes his head. "She's like your sister. You have to accept that." Wow. Fang actually keeping up a conversation. Ha. "Fine, I'll apologize later." I lean up to kiss him and he pulls me closer. We fall on the bed.

**Nudge POV**

"Hey Nudge can I come in?" Iggy says. I moan and he opens the door. I put a pillow over my head and he comes over and lays next to me.

" Iggy this just sucks. Why can't Max just accept me and you. It's not a crime is it I mean her and Fang are dating and I don't say anything about them publicly to get them that embarrassed right? She gets all pissed and man I just don't know what to do but you still l-" Iggy puts his hand around my mouth and I peel his fingers off. One. by. one.

" Of course. I love you Nudge." I take the pillow off my head and look at him and searched his eyes looking for any hint of humor or regret but I couldn't find any.

I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. Nobody should have to go through the embarrassment that I'm about to go through.

**Max POV**

" I'm going to go apologize to Nudge now." I hop off the bed and go down the hall to Nudge's room. The door is closed. I open the door and Nudge is not alone. Iggy is on her bed and they were kissing. Oh God. Max do not loose your cool. Remember. What. Fang. Said.

I clear my throat and Nudge and Iggy break apart and Nudge is blushing furiously. "Uh Nudge I came to apologize… but it looks like you are busy." Nudge looks at Iggy and he gets up and walks out the room shoving past me and through the door. Looks like I have to apologize to him too.

" Hey. Um look I'm sorry I lost my cool downstairs. That was out of line and I'm sorry." Nudge just looked at me and scolded. Whoa Nudge isn't speaking she must be really mad at me.

"It's ok Max. You just said what you needed to say. And you want to say more so go ahead and get it off your chest. Say it… or I might hit you with something made out of metal." She starts laughing.

" All I really need to say is that I support you no matter what."

"Awww thanks Maxi. I really needed to hear that you know you are my role model and I want to be like you when I grow up. I don't really care what the flock thinks because your opinion means the most to me and don't let that go to your head."

We double over in laughter and Iggy and Fang walk into Nudge's room and they ask if we want to double date. Oh joy, this should be fun.


	5. Double Date

**Nudge POV**

"A double date? Oh Max can I get you ready?! I really want to. You're gonna look so good when I'm done with you. But wait, I have to get ready too, so… I'm gonna ask Angel to get you ready. Oh there's so much to do, were are w-" Fang interrupted me.

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" Max looks at him like he's crazy. Iggy just stood there and he wasn't able to stop the fury that came out. I was just like Max in this way.

Nobody and I mean nobody, can tell me the answer no or to shut up.

"What... did...you... just... say?"I whispered furiously. Fang says " I said _shut up._" Max looks at him like as if to say "bad move" I jump at him furiously and Iggy catches me and pushes me to the ground. I struggle to get up but right now he was a bit stronger than I was.

When I was done with my outbrurst Max and I got ready. I told Angel to get Max ready and she was happy to do so. I'm soo gonna get Fang.

**Max POV**

Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that Fang talked me into going with Iggy and Nudge on a double date. This is overboard… ridiculous. I don't want to do this ridiculous thing… but if it makes Nudge happy then I'll do it.

I look at an ecstatic Nudge next to me as Angel works on me and Nudge is doing my hair. Nudge walks out the room and Angel stays and takes over doing my hair. i guess Nudge went to go get ready.

I reeeeally don't want to do this.

**Nudge POV **

"ZOMG!!!" I shout out. I feel somebody zipping up the last few inches to my deep crimson dress that comes just above my knees. I turn around only to see Iggy very close to my face, his lips near mine.

He leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips and says "Nudge, did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful lady in the world?"

I blush only to make him smile even more than he was before. "No." I mumble. "Well, you are." Iggy replies.

I smile and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He chuckles and says "Come on Nudge, Max and Fang are ready." I take my boyfriend's hand and walk out my room.

That is when I see Max.

**Max POV**

Ok. This isn't so bad, I mean its only a little pink. A pink silk bow under the bust of the dress. Not bad….. Oh who am I kidding?! I hate wearing a dress and I HATE pink! I try ripping the bow off the dress when Fang comes behind me and restrains my hands.

"Oh no you don't. Remember, you're doing this for Nudge. Besides you look very…. Sexy should I be so bold to say… in that dress. Angel did you up well. Come on I think I hear those two in the hallway."

I walk out the room and that is when I see the look on Nudge's face. She hadn't seen me when she left the room to go get herself ready, and Angel wouldn't let her see the final product of me.

Gosh I feel like a Barbie doll.

**Nudge POV**

"MAX!!! YOU LOOK……………. AMAZING! OMG I'M GONNA CRY!!!" Angel gave her the ultimate makeover. Her green eyes were framed by thick black lashes due to my new mascara. She had black eyeliner on with no eye shadow, and light pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright with the excitement I knew was there that she hid.

Fang spoke then, " Ok enough gawking at my date. Lets go eat cause I'm kinda hungry… just so you know."


	6. Busted Again

**Max P.O.V**

Ok. We got into the car and I'm sitting in the front seat next to Fang. Holy crud he is so….

"Max? Where are we going for dinner?" Nudge asked.

"Crystal Eve Restaurant." I replied.

She didn't reply. She was staring out the window holding Iggy's hand and Iggy was looking at Nudge in the most loving way… I got protective. Even though Nudge was my little sis… and Iggs was my lil bro… I still could help but being protective of her.

Nudge and Iggy were having a chat and it abruptly stopped. Fang looked in the rear view mirror and smiled and continued driving. I looked in the rear view mirror also and saw them kissing… again.

"OK! Break it up you too! Keep it PG guys!" Fang said when he saw me getting mad. Nudge was swooning back and forth from the kiss. She kissed him one more time and then I gave her a look and she moved away only keeping her hand in his.

The restaurant shows up dimly on the end of the road… and Fang pulls into the parking lot. We park and Fang comes over to my door and Iggy goes to Nudge's and they open the door for us. What gentlemen. Ha. We walk to the entrance and get our table. This isn't so bad after all.

**Nudge P.O.V**

Ok… so I ordered Fettuccini Alfredo as did Max… and Fang and Iggy ordered steak. Like always. This restaurant _smelled _expensive… I didn't want to know how much money this was. I mean did Fang have to pick the most expensive restaurant? It was beautiful outside though. Romantic. There was a little path going into the woods that was lit up with those little lanterns that were like circular… haha yeah. Iggy said he was going to take me for a walk there after dinner. I'm really looking forward to that.

"Iggy?" I said while we were walking down the dirt path.

We were completely alone. Max and Fang were still inside eating and me and Iggy were done so we left. Fang and Iggy had a competition to see who could drink the most sodas without getting a brain freeze. Iggy won of course. My amazing boyfriend could do anything.

"Yeah babe?" he replied taking my hand and holding it.

" Do you ever think about the future… like with me? Like… do you ever think of me as more than a girlfriend?" I asked looking into his beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Yeah sometimes I do Nudge." he says looking straight into my eyes. He had never said I Love You to me… at we had been dating for almost 5 months now… I was beginning to have my doubts. He must've seen it in my eyes because he answered that question again.

"Yes Nudgy I do. I think about it every night when you say goodnight to me and we go to our separate rooms. Or when you come to my room and we talk… and you kiss me. I think how perfect you are… and how I want to have you as mine and only mine. Nudge… I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. For once in my life I was speechless.

"You… you love me?" I murmured. The hugest smile spread across my face and he gave me the biggest hug of a life time. With his arms around me, and the moon shining bright above us stars twinkling bright, lanterns shining near us making a beautiful glow around us. He stands behind me and winds his arms around my waist. We came to a stop in a grassy meadow. I look up and a shooting star shot across the sky.

" Make a wish beautiful" Iggy says into my ear quietly.

"Already did." I turned to him and kissed him. This had been the best night I think I will ever have. He continued to kiss me… I knew then and there that he really did love me and that's all I needed to know.

"Ah-hem." said an unknown voice clearing her throat. It was Max. I totally ignored her, I wasn't going to let her ruin this moment for me. No way. She cleared her throat again louder. Then I heard footsteps.

"Nudge come on." Fang said pulling me back. I broke away from Iggy but held his hand tight.

" It's time to go you two. Like now." Fang said annoyed. They left toward the car again. Me and Iggy ran after them. Iggy loves me. He really, really loves me.


End file.
